


While We're Here

by Moonswing



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Asexual Character, Incubi, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, possible but not probable future, summonings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonswing/pseuds/Moonswing
Summary: Allen knows he hasn't always been an incubus, but what he did to deserve it has been lost to him. Part of the punishment, he supposes. He has a part to play now, and if he continues to play it well, the goal is to be free of it. That day does come, but that it came in the form of a summoning certainly wasn't expected-should that day really have come at all.For Day 1 of Rarepair Week- Creature Feature.
Relationships: Lavi/Allen Walker, Lavi/Tyki Mikk, Tyki Mikk/Allen Walker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	While We're Here

Allen blinked, looking around. This was a really nice apartment- a penthouse, maybe. Music was coming from nearby, some opera-ish sounding tones, but there wasn’t a witch in sight. Granted, it had been some time since he was last summoned, and times were sure to change, but this had to be a mistake. 

Venturing towards the music, Allen found a lone man in the kitchen (a lone _gorgeous_ man, yes-please-thank you), with at least a foot on himself, smooth dark skin and short raven curls back as… as he was icing a cake. 

No way. 

Stepping carefully and quietly, he walked over to peer at the handiwork. “Yup, that’s my circle,” he spoke, successfully scaring the absolute shit out of the man, who jumped back, obsidian eyes wide. He supposed he made for quite a sight himself, pale as a ghost and long bone-colored horns, a thin prehensile tail flicking around behind him in humor. Also completely naked. “Wow, you really are pretty. Guess it’s my lucky day.” 

“Oh, shit…” 

“You summoned me. Accidentally, it looks like,” he replied, eying the cake again. That was one hell of a coincidence. “I’m an incubus,” he continued, hoisting his naked self up on the counter. “Allen, if you need a name. So you gonna play with me or what?” 

“U-Uh… I…” 

Oh, this was too adorable. “You got a name, Sweetheart?” 

“…Tyki.” 

“Tyki. That’s an interesting one. And his desires were becoming clear to the demon. This one loved holding his partner down, making them scream… “Mm, sounds fun,” he purred. 

“Wh-What does?” 

“Summoning me here ties me to your desires. I can see what they are, and I can’t leave until they’re sated.” 

“N-No?” came the tentative question. 

“No, Tyki, I can’t,” Allen purred again. “So how about you get over here and make me scream?” 

The bewildered look was leaving the other’s dark eyes, calming almost as he gazed about, seeming to settle in that this was actually happening. “The couch,” he spoke. “Not the counter.” 

“Your show,” Allen replied, hopping off. “I’m just playing my part in it, Sweetheart.” 

“Tyki,” came the correction, following him to the next room with heat in his tone. 

“Oo, touch a nerve?” the incubus asked, turning back to him once his bare feet hit the carpet. “Are you sure you wouldn’t prefer ‘Master?’”

“Call me by my name. I won’t say it again.” 

Aw. It was so cute when humans thought they were in charge, and he was very eager to see what this one did with the reins. “Well then, Tyki, how do you want me?” 

“No objections to restraints?” 

“I am here to be your fantasy. Do what you will.” 

Tyki had a disgruntled expression marring that perfect face. “That, I don’t like. If I’m with someone, I want it to be because they want it.” 

“Oh believe me, Tyki. I want it. I want it so much I’m not going to object to whatever you want to do to me, so please, get to the doing.” 

“Wait here.” 

Allen did, licking his lips. Success. Punishment for rejection was… painful. 

This really was a nice place. And that circle… it was too purposeful to have been an accident. But Tyki’s expression, that hadn’t been fake. So there was another party, someone he knew, and was clearly a witch. That Tyki realized that seemed unlikely, so- 

Oh. He was back. And with wrist cuffs. “Aw, that all? I think I’m disappointed,” the demon pouted. 

“You won’t be for long,” the darker-toned man informed him. “Turn around.” 

All obliged him, even crossing his arms behind himself, trapping the darkly-feathered wings underneath. His tail twitched in anticipation. The cuffs were gently secured around him, and he expected to be turned around, but there was no other movement- or touches. “Still there?” 

“Just enjoying the view,” was the hot reply. 

“Anything I can do to make it better?” Allen asked, lifting his tail to wrap his waist for a clearer view even as he asked. 

Tyki didn’t make a verbal reply, but a warm hand was laid on his hip, giving it a squeeze before trailing down the side of his pale leg, making him shiver. “Like the anticipation, do you?” 

“And the quiet,” came the hungry growl. 

Oh, he was liking this guy more and more. Allen licked his lips, cock twitching to life while the other kneaded his thighs- he couldn’t stop a soft whimper. A hard smack hit his rear and he crumbled onto the couch, crying out on the next one. “More,” he breathed. 

“Do I have to gag you?” the darker-toned man asked. 

“If you want me quiet while doing shit like that, maybe yes.” 

“Like a little pain, do you? How many hits before it’s too much?” 

Getting spanked was one of the things the incubus genuinely loved, so it could be awhile, but he didn’t admit to that, only arching his back to make his ass stick out even more. 

“Not any time soon,” was the raven head pleased conclusion, and another hit, harder than the others, sent him crumbling against the couch. 

Another. 

And another. 

Allen longed to touch his stiff shaft longing for attention. He started thrusting into the couch, but a pair of strong hands pulled him back against the taller body. “None of that. Now, how many orgasms can I expect to get out of you?” 

“A-As many as it takes,” the demon managed. “I’m here till you’re sated.” 

“And if I just want to watch you come again and again?” 

“T-Then that’s what I’ll do, till you’ve had enough.” 

Tyki bit into his neck, making him call out- and started stroking his weeping length. Allen arched against the hot body, unraveling quickly. Tyki did want to see him come, come hard, losing his mind… And he did. The orgasm shook him, spilling pools and soaking the cushions. 

But Tyki’s desire still burned within him. “Take me hard like you want. Please,” the incubus breathed. 

“As you wish,” the coy tone informed him, but then all that contact left, leaving him limp on the wet sofa. Then there was the sound of a bottle popping, and Allen barely kept his groan to himself. Slicked fingers pulled his cheeks apart, but what slid inside him was a hot, hard cock. That was what Tyki had slicked up. 

But then he didn’t move. 

“Tyki, please,” he begged., and slowly, that dick filling him up so perfectly started to move, purposefully hitting him each time it slid fully inside. “More,” he groaned. “I need more.” 

Even those teasing thrusts stopped then, but then Tyki himself was moving to kneel flush behind himself. Allen’s back bowed to accommodate the new angle, and no sooner had those hands gripped his hips again, but the pace he’d craved started up- hard, fast, and unmerciful. “Come for me again,” Tyki’s hungry tone ordered. 

Allen’s body surged, trying to obey, but he needed just… another… A loud, helpless cry left him as hot fluid fountained out of him again, the pace still not letting up. Tyki’s desire burned stronger than ever, but the raven head was getting close himself- and not at all happy about it. “Yes, yes, you’re so good…” 

“You say that every time, don’t you?” the other’s voice came as a hiss. 

“S-Sure, but I-I don’t always… mean it,” Allen managed. “You’re n-not the only one p-pissed you’re about-to come…” 

It seemed Tyki couldn’t hold back anymore at the sentiment, filling and overflowing him with hot fluid, the taller man’s warmth encompassing him. “You’re going now.” 

A resigned statement. “As soon as you uncuff me, yeah.” He could already feel Warden tugging on his invisible chains. “Who’s the cake for?” 

“…My sister.” 

“Her design?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Then I’m sure she can tell you how to summon me properly. I really need you to let me go; you do not want to make Warden come up here.” 

“Warden?” 

“I’m a demon, Tyki, and not a very high-ranking one. This was an incredible reprieve, but I do need to go now.” 

The darker-toned man pursed his lips, but did ease off him, gently unclasping the restraints. “Well then, I hope to see you again soon.” 

“Likewise, believe me,” the incubus replied with a grin, and was gone. 

&

Allen was almost afraid to open his eyes. He’d been summoned again, but this place didn’t feel like Tyki’s apartment. That place had been warm and bright, whereas this place was not only dark, but had a damp chill running through it. 

It did have a familiar smell, though. 

Cautiously, he dared open his gray eyes, and looked around. A library. A huge library, but it didn’t seem like anyone was around. It could take a little time to connect to his summoner, especially if they were skittish. 

Wait. He sniffed. Someone was here, but… Well, it wouldn’t be the first time someone had completed a summoning then panicked and ran to find a hiding spot, hoping himself would just go away. _‘Sorry, whoever you are. Not how it works.’_

The incubus stood from the well-drawn circle he’d been sitting in the middle of and started exploring. “Gonna make me come and find you, huh?” he spoke out loud. “Whatever works for you.” He sniffed again. “Smells like boy. Am I right?” 

No answer. 

“Aw, don’t be shy,” Allen continued as he walked through the space. “I promise we’ll play exactly however you want to play.” 

“What if I don’t want to play?” a cautious tone returned. 

From up on the staircase, but far back and tucked away from view. Wow. Whoever this was, they either really knew this place or moved fucking quick. Or both. “Well, then I’m confused,” he spoke, now standing still. “Why summon me? Get mixed up reading some old book? It’s embarrassing, but it does happen.” 

“…No, it wasn’t that,” came the hesitant reply, and there was a few shuffled footsteps of someone walking forward into the light, allowing himself seen at the top of a staircase. A freaking adorable redhead, one vibrant green eye patched over (a sad shame), and dark freckles dotting his cheeks and upper arms before disappearing into a dark T shirt. “I’m fluent in Latin, I wasn’t confused,” she spoke again. “I’m also asexual, and Tyki’s my boyfriend.” 

“If you’re warning me to stay away from your man or something-” 

“I’m not.” 

Oh. “Literally all I do is whatever the person who summons me wants. I do it, I do it well, so maybe someday I can do as I like for a change.” Shit. “I suppose now you want to know what I did.” 

“Not really,” was the dry reply, surprising the incubus. “Whatever it was, you’re getting your punishment for it.” 

“With change, I assure you. Not everyone is as well-mannered as Tyki.” 

The redhead snorted. “You call being bound and fucked into a sofa, which had to be replaced by the way, ‘well-mannered?’”

“More how he went about it. Seemed to care if I had an opinion. I don’t run into that a lot.” 

“I’ll bet. So, I’m curious,” the other continued, walking down to the lower level. “Is there a way for this to work with someone like me? Or are we just stuck together now?” 

“Not at all,” Allen smiled. “I do desires. Sexual ones are just the ones I come across most often, and are the most well-known. You however, desire… knowledge. I can do that. Name a subject, I’ll tell you all I know, and be on my way.” 

“All you know? Sounds like that could take a while.” 

“Depending on the subject, yeah. But I’ll keep going till either I don’t know any more, or you call ‘uncle,’ so to speak.” 

“Huh. That actually does sound interesting.” 

“So, whattya wanna know?” 

“Oh, I have to get me to a notebook first,” the other replied, walking swiftly to a cluttered desk in the otherwise tidy space. 

Allen laughed. While probably not as exhausting as last time, this promised to be a pretty incredible reprieve, too. 

&

Lavi, as he was called, was a really nice and intelligent person once you got to know him. They talked for hours- until the redhead was stifling yawns and Allen was feeling that awful pull back to where he’d come from. “You’re about to pass out, and I have to go,” the incubus finally submitted. 

“One last question,” Lavi asked. “Who’s ‘Warden?’” 

“I think that’s self-explanatory.” 

“Okay then… who’s Warden to you?” 

“The bane of my existence. Now, I really do have to go or she’ll be right up my ass, and I do not mean that in a good way.” 

“…Tyki will be summoning you soon.” 

“That’s very good to know,” Allen replied, and after a moment’s hesitation, leaned forward to give one of those freckled cheeks a kiss. “And I hope to hear from you as well.” 

Lavi smiled back, and opened his mouth to reply, but it was too late- Allen was gone. 

And wasn’t at all happy about it. He sighed heavily against the rock wall he was chained to on his own, his only view the lava river from nearby volcanoes. “This sucks,” he grumbled for the hundredth millionth time. 

He’d counted. 

“It’s what you earned,” and irritatingly familiar tone reminded him, and for the same amount of times. 

“What do you want? I came back in the allotted time.” 

“Barely, and do I need an excuse to antagonize you?” Warden smiled. 

“So, it’s the usual, then.” 

A snort. “You know, it is lovely to see you playing nice with humanity again. I may not have to put up with that sharp tongue much longer.” 

This time, Allen snorted. “Sure.” 

“You don’t believe me?” was the innocent-sounding inquiry. 

“You’ve been pulling that one for centuries.” 

“And you still can’t tell when I’m being sarcastic or being serious. Such a shame. Just wait till your new boyfriend summons you again; you’ll see.” 

“Sure,” he drawled again. He wouldn’t admit it, but the words gave him a small bit of hope, and that was exactly what got him. He let himself believe it, even if only a little, and that little bit of hope was dashed. It was how this place worked. 

Every damn time. 

&

What Lavi had said was correct, at least- it wasn’t long at all before Allen found himself in Tyki’s apartment again, this time standing in a proper circle. And… oh. In the bedroom. Lights dimmed, a couple candles even, and Tyki in his boxers with a few sheets of paper on the bed. “Aw, you getting all romantic on me?” he teased the raven headed man. 

“Oh, it’s still going to be just as hard and filthy as last time,” the other spoke, holding out a hand to him, which was taken. “But I heard things went well with you and Lavi. Sorry for springing him on you; he’s a bit of a drama queen and insisted-” 

“It’s fine, really. He’s a sweetie once you get past that exterior,” Allen replied. “Now, there was something about hard and filthy?” 

“I called the shots last time. I want to know what’s in your head.” 

He genuinely did. It was the only agenda he had. Huh. 

“Did I break you?” came the chuckle now. 

“A-A little. As far as I remember, no one’s ever said that to me before. What I’m into doesn’t matter.” 

“It matters to me. I dearly want to know the fastest way to turn you to a moaning mess in my bed.” 

“…You can start by tying me to it.” 

“Gladly.” 

“On my back or stomach?” 

“Back. The only thing I want this time is to watch you scream.” 

The demon moved to walk around the darker-toned man, then slid himself up the middle of the mattress to raise his wrists to the barred headboard. Tyki followed, still standing, and licked his lips at the sight. 

He leaned over the lithe form close, so close, to take way more time than he needed tying thin wrists to the board. Tyki’s dark skin was less than an inch from his own, but he could still _feel_ it. And when that dark gaze lowered to his own, already full of want, Allen melted into the kiss that followed. 

Tyki’s hands and mouth were moving all over him, but so damn _slowly_ , whimpers and pleas were leaving him faster and more urgently as the taller man worked down his form. “Come on, _fuck_ me,” he hissed. 

“All in good time,” came the sure reply. “Just enjoy yourself for a bit first.” 

“I want your cock inside me.” 

“How about I get you off a few times first? You’ll stay till I’m satisfied, right?” 

“Y-Yeah,” the incubus managed, then breathed a choked gasp when his partner swallowed him whole. His legs trembled, arousal shooting though him, and those warm hands reached underneath his pale thighs to hold him even closer. 

It was too much. Already, it was too much. Mind spinning, Allen came, and as his vision returned, saw Tyki wiping his mouth. “You… spoil me.” 

“That’s the idea was the reply, licking his lips. “I did want to drag this out longer, but I don’t think I can,” his hot tone noted. 

“Like last time,” Allen breathed. “Fuck me like last time.” 

“Yes, Sir,” Tyki agreed, the bottle of lube already in hand. He kept his gaze on the incubus while slicking up his hard, thick shaft, and Allen writhed with need. He kicked his legs up for easy access once his partner moved, making the darker-toned man snicker, then make a small bite mark on the inside of a pale thigh. 

Then Tyki thrust into him and Allen howled. There was no slow start, no build up, just hard and fast and the two of them basking in the ecstasy of it. Allen let himself go, crying out and working his hands loose to hold the other man closer- Tyki promptly pulled him back with himself so he could watched the shorter man ride him. He was so much fuller this way, and deep, possessive way Tyki looked at him… With a helpless cry, he came again. “You done?” 

“You’re not, so I’m not. Fill me up till I can’t move.” 

“Yes. Sir.” Tyki moved again, this time to pin the shorter body against the headboard, still sheathed inside him, and fuck him so hard Allen thought the two of them might make a literal dent in the wall. 

He howled and cried out, nails scraping up his lover’s back, serving to push to the raven head further when he hadn’t even thought that possible. He came so hard he was dizzy from the force of it, also feeling the blessed relief of warm cum filling him. 

“Here, lie down a moment,” he heard Tyki’s soft voice say, and wanted to reply that no, no, he couldn’t, he had to go back, but didn’t have the energy to fight him, the taller man laying his limp body out on the mattress, pillow comfortably under his head before pulling him close again. 

There was no tugging at his invisible chains. Not yet, anyway. _‘Oh. Well… I guess… a few minutes won’t hurt…’_

&

Allen woke slowly, which was odd. For as long as he could remember, his wake-up call had been a whip’s crack. But everything still felt so soft, so warm… _‘Am I still asleep?’_ he wondered. 

Gradually, cautiously, _slowly_ , he opened his eyes. 

Tyki’s room. He was still in Tyki’s room. It was morning. “How…?” he breathed, sitting up, eyes darting around. _‘This has to be Warden,’_ he decided. “Just another trick,” he voiced out loud. “You’re not fooling me, Woman.” 

But nothing happened. 

Nothing changed. 

Warden had said something could be changing soon. Had she actually not been lying? Did he get an extended stay? Tyki was still out under the covers. What would he think? 

Allen was feeling a weird pressure in his abdomen. The only physical thing he’d felt for centuries was arousal. What did-? 

Wait. 

He got up and left the room, searching for the bathroom. Thankfully, it was just across the hall. “I had to piss?” he muttered in disbelief. “I can’t even remember the last time I-” 

He caught sight of himself in the mirror. 

His horns were gone. 

Hair color had gone from white to auburn. 

And his eyes were no longer yellow. They were gray. Just as they had been when… 

“I’m alive?” he gasped, a tear running down his pale cheek. “Warden, if this is a trick, then just- just fuck you, okay?! Fuck you!” 

Nothing happened. 

Nothing changed. 

“…God. Is this real?” 

“Yup.” 

Allen spun to the doorway. “Lavi. Did you do this?” 

“No,” the redhead replied, smiling fondly. “Tyki did. I’m not sure how your sense of time is when you’re not here, but it’s been about a week since we last saw each other. And before summoning you again, Tyki requested an audience with your warden.” 

“What?! Does he have any idea how dangerous that is?! She probably tricked him out of his soul!”

“No tricks,” Tyki’s calm tone came, the man himself coming to stand by the doorway as well. 

“…What did she want in exchange for me?” Allen barely willed himself to ask. 

“A favor.” 

“To be named later, right? Tyki, she’s gonna fuck you over so hard! There isn’t an ounce of humanity left in that woman, don’t you understand?!”

“She said you’d overreact.” 

“Overreact?! Tyki-” 

“It wasn’t to be named later,” the rave head spoke just loudly enough. “She told me right then what she wanted.” 

“…What was it, then?” 

Tyki walked forward to grasp Allen’s hands in his own. “To keep her favorite pain in the ass happy and cared for.” 

“Wh-What?” 

“She wasn’t cruel to you out of malice; it was her Punishment. You probably won’t believe me, but she thinks very highly of you and was happy to have an opportunity to free you from yours.” 

“I… What?!” Allen demanded, breaking free of the grasp. “None of this is real. It can’t be. Any time now she’ll pop out yelling-” 

“Gotcha.” 

He spun, indeed seeing the woman standing in the hall, an oddly calm look to her, his own heart splintering and breaking. “I knew it.” 

Warden walked forward, and he cringed, bracing himself for the impact that would send him crashing back to reality. 

A soft kiss to his forehead. 

“Live a full life, you little numbskull,” her voice spoke kindly, softly, but when he looked up in amazement, she was gone. 

“This is… real?” he gasped again, tears flowing freely from his eyes. 

“It’s real,” Tyki told him. “We get to keep you, and you, us.” 

“You don’t… care what I did? We were together, what, once, and you don’t even care to know what I did??” He was yelling now, mad, and unsure why. 

“Is that odd?” Lavi asked. 

“Hell yes, it is!” he snarled. “What, you two got a god complex or something?! Have to save everyone?!” 

“Not everyone, no,” the redhead replied, tone remaining calm. “Just you. And if you take a moment to breathe, you might understand why.” 

The logic was foreign to Allen. What did one thing have to do with the other? He did breathe, though, wiping the frustrated tears from his eyes. Why would they do this? Why? They’d only just met, there was no reason for them to risk- 

Oh. He took a deep breath. Then another. Memories he hadn’t realized he’d had came rushing to the surface of his mind. An entire lifetime of them, the main players the two men before him. They hadn’t just met. They’d known each other years and years before, _loved_ each other years and years before… That damn Earl. Everything had been such a mess, and… they’d died, but… Allen had made a deal he’d sorely regretted, a deal that had lead to his Punishment, and a loss of the memories he’d held so dearly. 

A pair of arms wrapped around him, supporting him. He’d slid down to the floor in his haze, and they were helping him back to his feet. “Remember now?” Tyki’s tone asked, laying a soft kiss on his wet cheek. 

“I… forgot you.” 

“No, you didn’t forget,” Lavi was quick to correct. “The time was taken from you, and since we’ve all finally found each other again, we have more time together.” 

As the three of them sat together on the bed again, Allen started putting more together. “There was no witch, no misunderstanding. It was intentional all along.” 

“Tyki just needed an out if we got the wrong circle again,” the redhead smiled softly. 

“Again?” 

“We went through quite a few looking for you. We we’ve been reincarnated a couple times, but could never find you. Recently we realized there was one route we never checked. Allen, you of all people should’ve known better.” 

“I did, I know, I just… You’d only been gone a day and I missed you so much. I was sure I could beat him. S-so sure I could…” He broke down into sobs, his lovers a snug, warm cocoon around him. As he cried, he felt all the frustration and loss leave him, like it had been a weight on him all this time and he hadn’t even realized it. He cried until he physically couldn’t anymore, wrapped up in the two men. “I’m so sorry.” 

“You were forgiven long before now,” Tyki informed him first. “All we want is to build our lives with you again. Can we?” 

Lavi produced tissues from somewhere, and Allen blew his nose. He smiled then, through red-rimmed eyes and wet eyelashes. “Of course,” he spoke. “I can’t wait.”


End file.
